fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Twin Win!!
Notes from the owner of this page: This game was originally Mario Kart Turbo!, but I decided a Double Dash game would be better. Mario Kart: Twin Win!! is the 11th game in the Mario Kart franchise and the 2nd Double Dash game. It plays with 2 players on a kart like Double Dash. You can choose your kart. It succeeds Mario Kart Tour. It will be released on October 11th 2019. The game will be released on the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay and Options Grand Prix A mode where you unlock characters, vehicle parts, mirror mode and 200cc, and get a star rank on each cup. You unlock mirror mode by completing 150cc special cup and 200cc by completing mirror mode special cup. Time Trials A mode where you race for the fastest time as possible. You can beat ghost staffs and this mode can be played on 100cc (normal staff ghosts) or 150cc (expert staff ghosts). In MK7 you could race many ghosts at a time but this time you can race up to 100 ghosts at a time. VS Mode A mode where you can race for fun. It's available to single player and multiplayer. This time you can turn off the items you don't want to use like in Super Smash Bros (i.e, if you don't want green shells, you can turn them off). Battle Mode See the section for Battle Mode. You can turn off the items you don't want like in VS mode. Mission Mode A mode that returns from Mario Kart DS. You can do various missions such as boss battles or collecting coins. Online Mode A mode where you play online. You can switch out your character and vehicle when in the middle of a match like mk8 deluxe. This time you can pick any course online and you have 30 seconds to pick. You can also battle online. Vehicles All vehicles can now fit two people at a time. Some retro vehicles returning are the Dry Bomber, Dolphin Dasher, Cloud 9, Pipe Framer, and Koopa Clown. There will be a LOT more vehicles, tires, and gliders and special vehicles for double dash mode, the vehicle types will be cars, bikes, ATVs, and trucks. Coin Collecting Retired Coin Collecting is gone. Gimmicks Gliding and Barrel Cannons Gliding will remain but it will be a different thing from barrel cannons so the cannons protect you from items again. Another change to gliding is the ramp will be purple so halfpipe tricks can return. Underwater Driving It will remain the way it is. Anti-Gravity It will remain the way it is. Drill It was originally going to be in Mario kart 8 but got scrapped because the developers didn't think it was interesting enough. You basically drill through the hole of certain tracks to get through the holes, and then you get out at the end. Tricks Tricks return, but when characters are doing tricks, they will be doing cool stunts (such as hanging on the handle with one hand) from Mario Kart Wii instead of normal poses from Mario Kart 8 or cringe poses (such as DK dabbing). They give a speed boost when performed. Halfpipe Tricks They return from Mario Kart Wii. The ramp will be blue and like stated before, the glider ramp will be purple since the glider used the ramp for the halfpipe tricks. They will get their ramp back. Nothing else has changed about them. Double Item box The only change is you can switch your items and characters by pressing SL on the joycon or pro controller. Wheelies They were in Mario Kart Wii where you could tilt your controller and tilt the vehicle to get a speed boost. It returns, but can now be done with any vehicle not just bikes. Drift It is where you drift to do mini turbos (blue sparks, orange sparks, and purple sparks if playing without Smart Steering). Smart Steering It is from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe where you don't fall off a track and have an antenna on the back of your vehicle. However, you cannot do purple sparks with this on. Auto Acceleration It is from Mario Kart 8 Deluxe where you automatically accelerate. Character Roster There will be more characters added soon. There are 3 weights for characters in this game: light, medium, and heavy. There are default partners. Unlocking Criteria *Wiggler and Petey Piranha: Category:Mario Kart Games